Hyggenes
300px|thumb|Her er kjærligheten i Hyggenes Hyggenes (engelsk: Pleasantview) er sammen med Snålfoss og Veronavik et av de tre nabolagene som følger med The Sims 2. Nabolaget ligger frodig til ut mot en innsjø, og det originalt fire fellesarealer som simmene kan besøke: to butikker, en park og ett offentlig bad. Hyggenes skal på en måte være et samme nabolaget som følger med The Sims, bare 25 år senere. De fleste familiene som var med i The Sims er fremdeles å finne i nabolaget, representert enten ved de samme simmene er eller ved etterkommere av dem. Hyggenes har også blitt nevnt i The Sims 3. Handling Det er mye som foregår under overflaten i Hyggenes. Foruten at Bella Goth er forsvunnet, er stedets Don Juan, Jeppe Lothario, forlovet Cassandra Goth, samtidig som han har forhold til flere av de andre kvinnene i nabolaget. Mortimer Goth, stedets «overhode», har funnet seg en ny flamme i Dina Caliente etter konas forsvinning. Daniel og Mariann Jovialsen med et skrantende ekteskap, og Beate Blakstad har mistet ektemannen sin i en mystisk bassengulykke og må oppdra tre barn alene. Velkommen til Hyggenes Mye har skjedd på 25 år! Mortimer Goth er blitt rik, familien Jovialsen har slått røtter, og en ny generasjon simmer er født. Men den fredelige, lykkelige tilværelsen står i fare. Noen av de nye innbyggerne i Hyggenes begynner å lage bråk og skape konflikter mellom familiene i nabolaget. '' ''Er det mulig å gjøre noe for å gjenopprette freden i søvnige, idylliske Hyggenes? ---- Cassandra er klar til å stifte egen familie, men kan hun temme byens casanova? Og kan Mortimer komme seg på beina igjen etter at Bella, kona hans, forsvant? ---- Var det bare en tilfeldighet at Caliente-søstrene dukket opp samme kveld som Bella forsvant? Og er de interessert i Mortimer av romantiske grunner... eller økonomiske? ---- Hvem er Jeppe Lothario? Mener han alvor med forlovelsen med Cassandra Goth? Og hva med ryktet om at Bella, moren til Cassandra, ble observert for siste gang på terrassen hans? ---- Beate måtte oppdra to sønner alene etter mannens merkelige uhell med den forsvunne stigen til svømmebassenget. Kan Beate lære lille Birger å ta de rette valgene i livet med rampegutten Aimar i huset? ---- På overflaten ser det ut til at Daniel og Mariann Jovialsen har det som plommen i egget, men kanskje kjærligheten deres bare er på overflaten? Og vil Amalie og Lillian velge riktig i kjærlighetslivet? ---- Dagfinn følger drømmen om å bli kunstner, mens sønnen Dag foretrekker å lese. Og selv om Dagfinn har funnet sitt kall... vil kreativitet være nok til å vinne Cassandras gunst? Forskjeller fra The Sims Hyggenes er på mange måter det samme nabolaget som følger med The Sims, og alle de opprinnelige karakterene er representert på ett eller annet vis. Familien Goth bor fremdeles i nabolaget, men har skaffet seg en betydelig formue siden forrige møte. Sønnen Alexander har kommet til, samtidig som moren i familien,Bella , har forsvunnet. Medlemmene i Goth Senior-familien som ble presentert i The Sims: Unleashed, Kornelia og Gustav Goth, er ikke lenger i live. Familien Roomies finnes ikke i spillet lenger, i det minste er det ingen tegn til simmer med samme navn. Imidlertid kan en dra betydelige paralleller fra Roomies-familien til Caliente-søstrene. Daniel Jovialsen og Jorunn Berg var også med i The Sims, og het den gang Daniel og Jennifer Pleasant. I The Sims 2 er nå blitt voksne, og foreldrene deres, Jesper og Diana, er døde. Daniel er gift med nykommeren Mariann Eldresen og har nå to døtre: Amalie og Lillian. Jorunn er på sin side gift med John Berg, kjent som Johnny Rapnes i The Sims. De har også en datter, Line. Foreldrene, Bård (Bjarte Berg i The Sims 2) og Tiffany Rapnes (Tone Berg i The Sims 2), Johnnys foreldre i The Sims, er begge døde. I The Sims 2 viste det seg at Michael Bachelor (Mikael Bastiansen i The Sims 2) er Bella Goths bror, noe som kom på som en overraskelse for mange fans, som hadde latt Bella og Michael gifte seg i The Sims. Bilder i fotoalbumet til familien Caliente kan fortelle at Michael har vært gift med Dina før han døde. En kan imidlertid også her dra paralleller til en nyinflytter i nabolaget, Jeppe Lothario . Bob og Betty Newbie er ikke lenger i live i The Sims 2, men de er foreldre til Beate Blakstad og følgelig å finne på hennes familietre. Etterkommere av familien Puslien (familien Kattesen i The Sims 2) dukker opp i tomter og hus-beholderen etter at man har installert Dyreliv. Familien Sjarmvik har fortsatt til gode å dukke opp i The Sims 2, mens Eldresen og Drømmerud (og for så vidt også Caliente og Lothario) er nye i spillet. Familier i Hyggenes * Berg: Ekteparet John og Jorunn, samt deres datter Line. Ligger i familiebeholderen når spillet starter. * Blakstad: Den gravide enken Beate, og de to sønnene Aimar og Birger. Beate er i tillegg gravid med sitt tredje barn. * Caliente: Tvillingsøstrene Dina og Nina. * Drømmerud: Tenåringen Dag og faren Dagfinn. * Eldresen: Det eldre ekteparet Eldresen, bestående av Herbert og hans kone Ovidia. Ligger i familiebeholdere når spillet starter. * Goth: Mortimer og hans to barn Cassandra og Alexander. Mortimers kone, Bella, er savnet etter at hun ble bortført av romvesener. * Jovialsen: Daniel og Mariann, og tvillingdøtrene deres, Amalie og Lillian. * Lothario: Ungkaren Jeppe. Spillernes historier * Har det skjedd noe spennende i ditt Hyggenes? Fortell gjerne her! en:Pleasantview es:Vista Gentil fr:MontSimpa it:Bellavista Hyggenes Kategori:Nabolag Kategori:Nabolag i The Sims 2 Kategori:The Sims 2 Kategori:simmer i the sims 2